The present disclosure relates to ladders. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to stabilization of ladders.
Ladders have a frame and one or more steps that people use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Some ladders can be folded for ease of storage when the ladder is not being used.